Dream Speakers
by Love's.An.Illusion
Summary: Aza soon realizes the boy from her nightmares is real.
1. Aza: The Nightmare

**So this is NOT my first fiction. I just normally spend all of my time holed up in the Xiaolin Showdown section. **

**They must think I'm a traitor.**

**However, it IS my first attempt at the Night World genre. Well, here we go.**

* * *

The night air was still and all was quiet. Two figures stood in a dimly lit street in a seedy side of town. There was a cold sweat breaking out on Aza's forehead. A person stood directly opposite her, but she could not see his face. Nothing could be heard but the sighing of a breeze that died as quickly as it came. Whomever was standing there was a man, young but a man. He had a very thin and strong-looking body. His arms and legs were abnormally long and lithe. The gusts of wind came again and rustled their hair. Akita's was very long and a honey chestnut brown that suited her pale complexion and stunning grey eyes.

"Who is there?" she said in a loud voice. Just then, the other figure started slowly forward, until he was fully bathed by the light of a lamp post. His hair was blue-black and his skin a pale cream. However, his eyes were by far most strange. They were two bright rubies, transfixed on Aza's form. He smiled widly, revealing sharp fangs, as he chuckled throatily. Then, he lunged forward.

And Aza woke up in her own bed, a cold sweat bathing her face. _It was only another nightmare, _she thought, doing her best to calm herself. She looked to her bedside, digital clock. It was 6 a.m. and the start of her day. She sighed, getting out from the comfort and warmth of her comfortor, placing her small feet on the polished hardwood floor. Before she got dressed, she drew a little 'x' in the corner of the corresponding day of her calendar. There was one on everyday of that months, and all of the others prior to this one. She always marked when she had reacuring dreams and she had had this one countless times before and it always ended up the smae way.

An hour later, she had bathed, dressed, and eaten and was sitting in her first period classroom. The bell rang and her peers hushed as their teacher took to the front of the class. "Now, everyone," Mrs. Holt began in her clear, firm voice, "I am quite pleased to announce that we have a new addition to the class. His name is Reese, and I expect every one of you to welcome him."

As she finished her little speech, a young man stepped forward. He had a very thin and srtong-looking body. His legs were abnormally long and lithe. His hair was blue-black and his skin a pale cream. However, his eyes were by far the most strange. They were two bright saphires, transfixed on Aza's from. She could feel the blood draining from her face as he introduced himself again, his eyes staring into hers with a strange animosity.

"My name is Reese Redfern," he annouced in his musical, yet strong tone, "I am _very happy _to be here," although he sounded as if it was entirely the opposite. The class chimed in with welcomes, coming mostly from the female set, as Mrs. Holt directed him to the empty chair directly behind Aza.

Aza kept her eyes down as he passed, her breath coming shorter now. She could still feel his strange eyes boring holes into her. _This must still be part of my nightmare_, she hoped. Aza pinched herself a few times before she was sure that this was reality. This was all too real and frightening and it took all of her stength to keep herself from screaming or passing out. Aza was able to hold herself together for the remainder of class, ready to split as soon as she heard the first chime of the bell.

Unfortunatly, Reese was ready for her, heading her off and stopping her just outside the door of the class room. He plucked her from the mob of students quite easily, pinning her to a locker with ease, placing one of his hands next to each side of her head. Her breath sped up and her heart rate increased as he came up close to her face before he spoke.

"You... You stay _away_ from me. get it?" he said in a husky, low voice. Reese didn't look into her wide eyes as he spoke, but down at the floor instead. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from me as you can." He smacked the palm of his open hand against the lockers behind her, creating a loud and hollow metalic sound that echoed in the almost empty hall.

He didn't wait for any response from her, but instead hurried off down the hall, almost gliding away from her. Akita stood their until the sound of the bell that ended passing period blared and shocked her into reality. No one noticed her enter Science class late... Except for Reese.

* * *

**Well there is the first Chapter, and I do hope that you have enjoyed reading it.**

**I am planning on the point of view to alternate between Aza and Reese every other chapter,**

**Which I hope does not cause any confusion.**

**I will even title the chapters first with the name of the character it is coming from**

**and the name I give the chapter.**

**Well, do drop me a comment, I am ever so fond of those, and I'll know if you're reading**

**Because I check my traffic page!**

**This is Love, signing out! :)**


	2. Reese: Deep Thought

**So if you are readin this chapter, that means you must have liked the first so much that you**

**are wasting your time to read another.**

**Or else you must not have anything else to do.**

**Either way, here we go:**

Reese's eyes darted upwards as he heard the soft 'click' of a door swinging shut. There she was againt: the sole reason for him to live and to die. Aza... That was her name, correct? She was even more beautiful than his dreams had conveyed. _And I bet her blood will taste even better_, a sinister voice in the back of his mind whispered. He kept his eyes straight ahead as she passed him to sit in the far back corner of the room. He could hear every minute sound that she made as she settled into her desk: papers rustle, her chair squeaked, and she let out a soft sigh. Even from severa; feet away, he could smell her rose petal breath; it excited him.

However, he knew that he must remain calm, for our friend Reese did not handle very well under pressure and it was one of his discomforting tendancies to get over excited. That was one of his curses that would lay down the foundations of the tragedy that would soon unfold. Unless, of course, he could find some way to alter the future that would seal his and her fate.

Reese was brought out from his dream-like state as the teacher called on him. However suprised he may have been, he only answered in a confident voice; correctly, no less.

The rest of the day passed as if he was in a dream. The entire female population of this school, it seemed, found him fascinating and fussed over him. However, he only had eyes and thoughts for that strange dream-girl, who was, in fact, all too real. He sat quietly at a lunch table as girls came up to him, begging to have the pleasure of sitting with him and fawning over him. To say the least, Reese found this most annoying, but had the grace to simply smile and igore them.

The remainder of the school day was spent silently in each classroom, brooding over his thougts as Aza sat in a desk tauntingly nearby. Seeing her dazzling smile as she laughed with a friend in the hall almost broke his resolve to stay away from her, thus keeping her safe from him. He already knew the dangers that included her presence, but he felt drawn to her; like a moth to a flame. He couldn't really describe it in a perfectly coherent way, but staying far from her side was like trying to force two magnets appart form one another.

Reese didn't know if it was her beauty that made him act so foolish or perhaps it was the knowledge of what was yet to come. Either way, it would be irresponsible for him to get friendly with that girl. Her aqquantaince would cause nothing but pain, death, and suffering. He had inquired many phsycics about this girl he kept encountering in his dreams, but their answers always were accompanied by a solemn face and a grave voice.

As the final bell rang, which signaled the end of the school day, Reese gathered his things and put on his coat, swiftly to ensure that he would be the first out of the door. The period before he had made the mistake of hanging back, only to discover that Aza was incredibly slow in exiting the room, which would leave them virtually alone--a risk that he could not take.

As he walked to the student parkinglot, grey srom clouds overhead grew dense and dark, threatening to pour down on them all with a mighty wind. And they did. First, it came as a slight mist, then a sprinkle, then buckets came down as Reese unlocked and climbed into his red truck, slaming the door. Thunder rolled over his head somewhere in the heavens and lighting flashed ominously. He turned the key in the ignition, put the car in drive, and sped out over the already drenched asphalt and into the gloomy rain.

**So I hope that this little addition helped us to see into Reese's mind.**

**I want to thank two of my readers for actually giving me wonderful comments! :D**

**As a writter, it lifts my spirits and motivates me to continue when I am praised.**

**(Yes, you may have surmised that I have no life, since I enjoy strangers' words of kindness so much!)**

**Anyhow, I also hope that I have hooked more of you into my snare as I continue to pen this tale.**

**(Oh, how formal I must be sounding! xD But I do think he sounds like a more formal character,**

**and so his chapters should be just so.)**

**Well, it certainly has been a pleasure!**

**This is Love, signing out! :)**


	3. Aza: The Attack

**Has anyone heard of the exact date for the publocation/release for the next book in the series??**

**If you do, tell me!! :)**

Aza stood silently as that strange boy darted out of class and away from her presence for the up-teenth time today. She knew, based upon her dreams and his ominous warning, that she should have no bussiness or contact with Reese Redfern. Although, she found his mysterious manner to be quite facinating. Most of her time had been spent alone that day (for her best friend, Rosie, was stuck at home with a cold) and deep in random thought.

Unfortuantly, when she finnally gathered her things and left her class, she found that it was raining. The cloudy San Jose sky was cloudy. Normally, in California, it was actually quite sunny and breezy in the spring, but they had entered a rainy patch in the weather. She had forgotten her umbrella once again, because you never really could tell if it was to rain or if it was merely a bluff.

Anyhow, she zipped up her sweatjacket and pulled on her hood and started out into the downpour. The ragged wind blew fiercely at the palm trees, making them sway and dance. Soon, her hood was blown off and her notebooks were soaked. Aza cursed mentally and trugged on, until a bright flash of lightening frightened her, causing her to drop her books in a puddle. This prompted more foul language, however she verbalized it this time.

As our herione was occupied in cleaning up her more than moist school supplies, evil was lurking nearby. She was oblivious to a shadow that grew closer by the second, until it was upon her. A fierce growl pierced the mid-day air, louder than the thunder or the sound of the pelting percipitaion. Aza turned, with fear in her eyes, unable to scream. There, before her, was a great wolf, twice the size of an average man with five times the muscle. He stared into her face with hungery eyes, his shaggy brown fur wet and matted in spots with dirt.

This was no average wolf, Aza knew that. He looked far to smart and too savage to be a mere animal. Also, she didn't have the time to note--as we do--that wild animals _never _came into the city. The nearest mountains were the Los Gatos mountains, which, to her knolwdge, is not inhabited by wolves. Only the occasional mountain lion, which were seldom seen venture into civilization.

However, Aza was not thinking any of these things as she stared into the starving eyes of this feverish beast as he loomed over her defenseless body. She swore she heard a masculine chuckle issue forth from his lips when she saw the bright lights of a car's headlights. The red truck came to a screeching halt beside the curb, and who else would spring out but Reese? She just about fainted when he showed up, his jaw set in anger and his wind being tousled violently by the storm (although she would never would admit it if you were to ask her) but was all the more suprised when he snarled an uninteligable insult at the wolf.

_He's... Stopped to help me_, she realized and was confused as ever. From what she could gather, the boy hated her. How he could do that, she had no idea since the two of them had never met._ Except for in my dreams_, she mused. COuld that be? Did he have the same horrifying dreams that she did? If that _was _the case, and it seemd incredibly likely to her, then he might have the answers she was looking for. First things first: they had to stop this beast from killing them both.

Aza looked up frantically to find some sort of weapon, only to discover that the two were already locked in combat. Reese had the creature wrestled down on the sidewalk, though its next move was to sink its fangs into his arm. However, he onlt winced and used his bare hands to unclamp its mighty jaw and remove his arm. There was no blood and he flexed it quite easily. All the wolf's efforts accomplished was making Reese royally ticked off. Aza thought she saw his eyes flash red for just a moment ad he delivered a swift blow to the left temple of the wolf. It snarled, which desolved into a pathetic whimper as the pain took its full effect on him. The creature was able to nimbly slither from Reese's grasp--which seemed abnormal considering its massive size--and sprinted off, only stopping to send off a blood curdling howl before disapearing through some trees.

**Well, well, so I have finally gotten them together.**

**(note: Finally? There has only been two chapters so far!!)**

**And I am constantly thinking of what to go next.**

**I don't know if anyone is particularly annoyed at the shortness**

**of chapters, but I prefer to write in short snippets,**

**and it suits my schedual better.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll bare with me as I go.**

**This is Love, signing out! :)**


End file.
